Save The Best For Last
by Joy Blue
Summary: Squall made a choice between love and friendship. Will Yuffie allow her friendship with Squall to mend, or will she make the same choice that Squall did two years ago? A little bit of SquallRinoa, YuffieOC, YuffieSquall
1. Two Years Later

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Save the Best for Last

The place was packed with people by the time Squall Leonhart arrived. Today was the opening match of the University Olympics, and all the prestigious universities have signed up, ready to compete and win.

"Squall! Over here!"

Squall turned around and saw Irvine Kinneas, messy blond hair in a ponytail standing besides his girlfriend. "Irvine, Selphie."

Selphie gave Squall a small hug before clapping her hands in delight. "Wow! This place is huge!"

Irvine smirked as he wrapped his arms around Selphie. "I swear, you're not going to regret this. This is the best place to scout for new talent."

"I know." Squall replied as he looked at the game schedule posted behind Irvine. "The others?"

"Zell's in Tennis, Quistis is in swimming, Selphie's going to be in Tae Kwon Do, I'm going to be in shooting, and you in Football. Not until next week, so we have free time to look at other matches. I've already booked us at Basketball. First game starts in thirty minutes."

Selphie took out her camera. "Anyway, I want to check out the equestrian training. I'll see you guys later?"

"Sure thing." Irvine replied and watched as his girlfriend walk away.

"So. Balamb Sports Agency gonna reap new talents?"

"That's the plan. We have a good chance of watching the freshmen and see how well they play and track their progress. There's a few seniors that's worth making an offer to."

Irvine nodded. "So, let's check out the warm-up sessions."

Selphie frowned as she looked at the map. She should be near the stables by now, but looking around here, she was nowhere near her place of destination.

"Come on let's go! If you see a flash of white and blue, you know we're coming for all of you!"

"Great, the pom-pom brigade!" Selphie muttered as she turned around and saw a group of cheerleaders practicing in a corner. Dressed in white tops with a blue V design, paired with matching blue and white skirts, the cheerleaders practiced their routine, and Selphie couldn't help but be impressed. They obviously practiced for the games, and she was sure that most of the cheerleaders would've been active in either dance or gymnastics. Her eyes fell on of the girls in front, and for one odd reason, she didn't know why. Until the girl turned around.

"Yuffie?" She was sho shocked, she nearly dropped her camera. The last time she saw Yuffie almost two years ago, she was just sixteen. Her shoulder length hair was now replaced by a short, almost pixie like bob style, soft strands falling across her face. Selphie watched as the routine ended and Yuffie grinned, waving her pom-poms. The fact that Yuffie Kisaragi became a cheerleader was what she couldn't fathom the most. The Yuffie she knew was a tomboy, so disdainful of things 'girly.'

She bit her lips, wondering if Yuffie would ever cross paths with her former best friend, Squall Leonhart. It was two years ago when Squall made a choice. Between his first love, Rinoa, and his friendship with Yuffie. Squall chose Rinoa, and severed his friendship with Yuffie.

She knew it wasn't an easy decision, but between being accepted to the most prestigious sports agency, his relationship with Rinoa and his friendship with Yuffie, something was going to give. It didn't help that Yuffie was a little hostile to Rinoa… Selphie shook her head as she watched the cheerleaders, particularly Yuffie, practice again. It was none of her business what happened years ago, and it's still none of her business now.

"Hey! The basketball game's in a few minutes!" A tall blond woman called out, and the cheerleaders ran to the gym where the game was being held.

"Okay… so they will most likely come across each other." Selphie muttered and wondered if she should tell Squall. "None of my business."

She turned to look at where the cheerleaders were headed, then back to the map. "Whatever."

She mumbled, and went to find Irvine and Squall.

A few minutes later, Irvine and Squall looked at particular basketball players, deciding who to add to their short-list. The crowd started whistling and clapping, and both men turned to see the Midgar Cheerleaders enter the stadium and got most of the crowd to their feet. One of the cheerleaders stepped in front of their team and raised her hands, prompting the crowd to fall almost silent. With a cheeky smile, she dropped her hands, and the music blared from the speakers.

"She certainly got the party started!" Irvine shouted through the noise. Even the basketball players from both teams watched the cheerleaders perform, whistling and clapping. Squall took this time to check out the players profiles from the report he brought when Selphie joined them. "Hey, what's up?"

Selphie smiled nervously and pointed the cheerleader in the middle. "Look familiar?"

Irvine watched the girl closely. "Uhhh, should she be familiar?"

It took only a few seconds for Squall to figure out who the girl was. "Yuffie."

"Yuffie Kisaragi? The little tomboy?" Irvine asked indecorously. "No way!"

They watched as Yuffie danced along with the other cheerleaders, a big smile on her face as they enticed the crowd to clap their hands along with the beat of the music. Their show ended when the music stopped, and the crowd went wild. Yuffie waved along with the other cheerleaders and grabbed a spot on the benches, and waited for the game to begin.

Squall turned his attention back to the game, his mind trying not to remember the girl he once knew.

"You okay, Yuffie?"

Yuffie nodded at Angel Willard, one of her friends. "Yeah… I just have this feeling… like something's going to happen." She shuddered as her eyes followed one particular basketball player. Angel grinned and nudged Yuffie.

"I'm pretty sure he'll win it for the team."

"Like I care." Yuffie replied with a small blush and Angel laughed. "Come on, Yuffie. You're a cheerleader, you're supposed to care."

"The only reason I'm here is because my cousin broke her ankle and you guys practically blackmailed me into doing this!"

"We're not that bad!" Angel said with a laugh, knowing how uncomfortable Yuffie was with the short skirt and all the male attention. "Besides, you really got the crowd going."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Ange, all we have to do is stand there with this short skirts, give a wink and those assholes wouldn't know the difference."

Angela nodded. "True, true, but you got to admit. We are so much better than the other cheerleaders from the other team."

Yuffie nodded her head. "True."

"Let's go! Come on! Start acting like cheerleaders!" Trish Hanako whispered as she stood up. Pasting smiles on their faces, Yuffie and Angela stood up as well, and began to cheer for their team.

Back at the stands, Irvine and Squall looked carefully at each player, the way they moved around the court, the possibility of endorsement deals that they could get, and how much the crowd loved them.

"Number 18, Midgar. Looks good." Irvine commented as they watched the redhead zoom across the court to land a slam dunk.

"A bit to cocky." Squall replied as the redhead was congratulated by his team mates.

"Well, he's been top of his game, already being drafted by Shinra Tigers. Crowd favourite."

Squall nodded. "A bit unstable, but worth the look."

"So, we talk to him later?"

They both watched as their possible new recruit made another slam dunk. "Let's wait until the semi-finals. I want to make sure he's not just all flash."

Midgar University claimed victory, 98 to 70 against Destiny Islands University. Jake Martinez, player number 18 and Captain of the Midgar Wizards, waved to crowd and winked at a few ladies. Yuffie rolled her eyes as he walked closer to her.

"Hey, babe."

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she walked away. "Whatever."

Jake's team mates snickered as they watched the cheerleader walk away. Yuffie ignored the whistles as she walked towards the locker room when she saw someone she thought she'd never see again. Right in front of her, in the flesh, was Squall Leonhart, looking right at her. Of all the scenario she had of her next meeting with Squall, this was not one of them.

"Yuffie." His voice was soft and polite.

"Leon."

Squall looked at her in surprise. No matter how much he'd ask her to stop calling him Squall, she never listened. Hearing her call his 'new' name took him by surprise. She gave him a small smile as Irvine and Selphie joined Squall. "Enjoyed the game?"

"Congratulations, you have a pretty strong team this year." Irvine said as he shook hands with Yuffie.

"Thanks…"

Selphie and Irvine looked at each other and Selphie smiled at Yuffie. "I need to have these develop." She said as she pointed at her camera. "Irvine?"

"Right behind you. See you guys later."

With that, Irvine and Selphie walked away leaving Squall and Yuffie behind.

Yuffie cleared her throat and adjusted her hold on her pompoms. "I have to go. Enjoy the rest of the games."

Yuffie walked past Squall, only to turn around again. "Happy Birthday."

Once again, Squall was surprised by the young girl. He watched as she walked away, not waiting for any response from him. He suddenly realised that today was not only his birthday, but it was exactly two years ago, on this day that he last saw Yuffie Kisaragi.

End Ch1

Hehehe... I'll try to explain things on chapter two!


	2. Past and Present Pancakes

For NeonRaine and KrystalGamer. Enjoy! (I hope…)

Save the Best for Last

Chapter 2

Yuffie moved in time with the beat, keeping up with the rest of the cheerleaders. She tried to push Squall, Leon, or whatever he called himself out of her mind and concentrated on the routine.

"Okay… that should be it for tonight!" Trish called out. It's been a long day, and they all need their rests.

Yuffie handed her pompoms to the 'Pompom Keeper' and walked with Angela to the University Shuttle Bus. "So who was that guy?"

Yuffie looked at Angela with a guarded expression. "What guy?"

"The hottie with that scar you were talking to?"

Yuffie pretended to suddenly remember. "Oh, him. He's an old family friend."

Angela smirked. "Okay, if you say so. You look really out of it since this afternoon."

"Just hungry. Listen, you go ahead. I feel like… pancakes. Big chocolate pancakes."

"Just make sure Trish doesn't find out. She'll freak if she finds out any of us is eating more than 5 lettuce leaves."

Yuffie and Angela shared a laugh before they parted ways. Yuffie walked out of the stadium and straight into Stacks of Pancakes. She didn't even know why she suddenly wanted to eat pancakes.

_You know why!_ A voice sneered inside her head. _You both have pancakes for dinner, every night on his birthday. The only time you eat pancakes. Remember your tradition? _The voice taunted her.

"Shut up, brain." Yuffie muttered as she walked in the restaurant She smiled at the waitress and requested for a booth. "I'll have Nachos please. I'll have the Chocolate Supreme Pancakes later."

"Not a problem. Won't be long." The waitress replied as she took down Yuffie's order.

Every night on Squall's birthday, they would eat pancakes for dinner. When she first met Squall, she was just six. She remembered wandering off the party her parents took her to, and got lost in the maze.

She met him then, on the ground, a sketch pad on his lap as he drew the flowers around him.

"_Are you lost?"_

_Yuffie jumped in surprise. He wasn't even looking at her!_

"_No." Yuffie lied, not wanting to admit that she was. The boy looked at her, and she stared in wonder at his eyes. They were the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. "Why are you here alone?"_

"_I wanted to stay away from all the noise. You're Yuffie Kisaragi, aren't you?"_

_Yuffie looked at the boy in wonder. "You know me?"_

"_Your parents took you to our house last night."_

"_How come I didn't see you then?" She asked. She didn't remember any boy last night._

"_That's because I came home late. You fell asleep and my mom put you in my room."_

_Yuffie nodded , remembering the blue room she stayed in last night. "Your room is blue."_

_Squall wanted to roll his eyes as he stood up. "Come on. I'll walk you back, your parents are probably worried about you." He offered his hands to the little girl, and she took it, and the two went out of the maze. _

Yuffie sighed as she replayed the memory in her head. She found out that day that their families was going to go skiing. On the day of his 16th birthday, Squall's and Yuffie's parents were invited to a party, but got stuck in a blizzard and couldn't come home. Needless to say, Squall wasn't happy.

"_They won't be back tonight?"_

_Squall shook his head. Not knowing why he expected anything different this year. "No."_

"_But it's your birthday!" Yuffie protested as she followed the older boy in the living room. _

_Squall sat on the sofa and pulled a book from the coffee table. "It doesn't matter."_

"_You haven't even had your cake yet! It's not a birthday if you don't have a cake!"_

"_I'm too old for cakes." Squall replied and Yuffie pouted. No one was too old for cakes. Seeing that Squall wasn't being nice like he was earlier, Yuffie left the older boy alone and went to the kitchen. She was only going to get a banana when she saw a packet of pancake mix her mother used earlier. _

"_That's it! I'll make Squall a pancake!"_

_She'd seen her mother do this a dozen times, so it should be easy, right? _

_Squall rushed to the kitchen when he heard Yuffie scream. "What…" He couldn't finish what he wanted to say when he saw Yuffie, covered in white powder, broken pieces of eggs all around her. "What happened?"_

_Yuffie tried not to cry, but her bottom was really hurting. "I was going to make pancakes… and I tried to reach the eggs…"_

She remembered Squall picking her up and cleaning her, before he cleaned the kitchen. She stood next to him as he helped her make the pancakes… and that was the start of the Pancake Tradition… which ended two years ago. And now, Yuffie found herself alone in a restaurant eaten pancakes, like she had after Squall broke their tradition. "I don't even know why I do this…"

Even as she asked herself the question, her heart already knew the answer.

Not so far away, Squall sat on his bed as he looked at a picture. It was taken so many years ago, and even now, after all these years, it still brought a smile to his face. Little Yuffie, covered in pancake powder as she looked at him from the ground, brilliant grey eyes almost in tears. He took a photo before he cleaned her up. The camera was on top of the refrigerator, and he couldn't help but want to capture the scene before him. They ended up making pancakes after making sure the girl wasn't hurt anywhere, and after he cleaned up her mess. He placed the photo back in his wallet as he stood up. He suddenly felt like pancakes.

The walk to the restaurant didn't take long, considering they chose the hotel nearest to the stadium. Once inside, he was quite surprised to see a crowded room.

"Table for one, sir?"

Squall looked at the waitress and nodded his head.

"I should have a table at the back, if you could just follow me, please."

The waitress walked ahead of him and Squall followed, only to see Yuffie next to the table where he was supposed to seat.

Yuffie looked up and tried not to choke on her nachos when she saw who walked past her. "Fancy meeting you here."

The waitress looked at Squall and Yuffie. "Would you like to share a table?"

Squall looked at Yuffie who shrugged. He sat down in front of her, and Yuffie suddenly felt like fixing her hair. "I'll just have a Caesar Salad and a bottle of water."

"I'll be back with your order."

Squall and Yuffie looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before Squall spoke. "You cut your hair."

Yuffie's hands flew at the nape of neck, and touched the soft strands that sometimes tickled her. "Yeah… easier to manage."

"It looks good on you."

"Thank you." Yuffie replied as she took another nachos. "I suppose you're here to scout?"

Squall nodded. "The agency is looking for new athletes. I'm surprised to see you here, as a cheerleader. You've always told me how silly they looked."

"I'm doing it as a favour for my cousin. She broke her ankle after her boyfriend got into a fight, they both landed on her legs… she pretty much didn't stand a chance."

The waitress arrived with Squall's order, and Squall thanked the waitress who gave Squall a seductive smile. Yuffie just rolled her eyes as she went back to her nachos. "So, found anyone you want to book?"

"Too early to tell."

_Still not talkative. _Yuffie thought as they ate. She was about to take another bite when she noticed something from Squall's hands. "Your ring? What happened to it?"

Squall looked at her before he replied. "I gave it to Rinoa."

"_Can I have your ring, Squall? Can I? Can I?" Eight year old Yuffie asked as she held Squall's hands._

"_No, Yuffie. I can't give this ring away. It's a family ring."_

Yuffie pasted her cheerleader smile as she brushed the memory away. "How sweet."

Squall noticed the change in Yuffie's behaviour. "It's been a long time, Yuffie…"

"Yep. Two years… and four hours and ten minutes, but hey, who's counting?" Yuffie replied, angry that she could hear the bitterness of her own voice. "I'm…"

"Yuffie Kisaragi! No wonder you won't accept my invitations for a date." A loud voice called out and Yuffie closed her eyes.

"Jake… how are you?"

The rest of the basketball team walked to their table, headed by the Captain himself.

"Jake, meet Leon Leonhart. Leon, ,meet Jake Martinez, Mr. Big Man On Campus."

Jake and Squall shook hands. "Leon Leonhart? Are you related to Squall? The agent?"

"I'm Squall, Leon's a nickname."

Jake and the rest of the team suddenly became more friendlier. "Why don't you guys join us?"

"JM, come on, leave them alone." Gary Barton said as he winked at Jake. "Don't you see how they want to be left alone?"

Jake snickered as he looked at Yuffie suggestively. "See you tomorrow, Yuffie."

"Unfortunately." Yuffie replied as the basketball team laughed and walked away, exchanging high-fives. "Idiots." She turned her attention back to Squall. "I thought it's Leon now and not Squall."

"I realised I was wrong, and my reasons were selfish." Squall replied. "I was surprised to hear you call me Leon."

"It's what you wanted."

Before Squall could say anything, the waitress returned to their table. "Are you ready for your pancake?"

Yuffie forgot about the pancakes. "Yes, please."

"You're having pancakes?"

Yuffie flicked her hands, as if showing him their surroundings. "We are in a pancake restaurant."

"I did… I missed this." Squall confessed and earned a surprised look from Yuffie.

"I thought you said it was childish and completely irrelevant."

"I was wrong."

The pancake arrived and the waitress served two extra plates. "Enjoy your pancakes."

There was an awkward silence before Yuffie picked up her fork. "Well, here's to old times."

Squall nodded and pushed his salad aside for a pancake. "For old time's sake."

End Chapter 2

Well, hope that explains a few things here and there… there's more flashbacks to come though.

Thanks for the review, NeonRaine. I am intrigued by your fic! Please let it be happy! Please! I'm loving it!

KrystalGamer, I enjoyed Chapter two very, very much. Your reviews will keep my ego and sanity going!


End file.
